


Несчастливый конец

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: В её голове пустота и запах переспелых яблок.
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Несчастливый конец

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> AU, где план Злой Королевы осуществляется, Вирджиния принимает её сторону.

Тело — человек? фея? гном? оборотень? — с глухим стуком падает ей под ноги, корчится в судорогах, задыхаясь, выплёвывает розовую от крови пену вперемешку со рвотой. Вирджиния брезгливо морщится и отступает на пару шагов — не хватало ещё запачкать этим туфли или платье. Достаточно и того, что прекрасная меховая накидка (мягкая, пахнущая её духами) была безнадёжно испорчена кровью Красотки. Которая, как готова сейчас признать Вирджиния, была во многом права. 

Размечать тело жертвы (специально надавливая сильнее, чем нужно, до появления синяков), упиваясь её ужасом, раскалённым клинком вырезать куски кожи, чувствуя, как ноздри щекочет запах палёного мяса, сшивать бесполезные уже ошмётки плоти тупой иглой (которую, в отличие от клинка, можно не прожигать и любоваться возникающим нагноением в местах попадания грязи), наслаждаясь чужим болезненным скулежом, а под конец отрезать голову (чтобы папа-тролль не грустил в одиночестве) — всё это прекрасно скрашивает досуг. Правда, одежда пачкается.

Вирджиния смотрит на труп перед собой. Зрелище скорее грустное, чем омерзительное. Она силится вспомнить, кто лежит перед ней. В чём он провинился?

В голове только звенящая пустота с запахом переспелых яблок. 

В конце концов Вирджиния пожимает плечами, достаёт из потайного кармана серебряный кинжал (подарок Охотника, вручённый с насмешливой ухмылкой), склоняется над телом и срезает несколько прядей волос: светлых, мягких и необъяснимо тёплых, похожих одновременно на солнечный луч и собачью шерсть.

Волк встречает её за дверями, смотрит диким зверем и побитой дворнягой одновременно. Иногда Вирджинии кажется, что он знает больше, чем говорит. Что внутри него есть что-то кроме луны, любви к ней и преданности Королеве. Что он помнит о том, о чём не помнит она.

— Пора домой, — говорит Вирджиния, ласково проводя рукой по его скуле.

Волк прижимает ладонь к себе, в жесте человеческая нежность, в глазах жёлтый звериный отблеск.

— Карета ждёт, — отвечает он, резко втягивая носом воздух. — Крысиный яд? Тебе не кажется, что это банально?

— Королева велела использовать его, — отвечает Вирджиния, после чего стягивает перчатки и отбрасывает их в сторону.

Ей не хочется пахнуть ядом для Волка. 

Тот благодарно фыркает и приобнимает её за талию, направляясь в сторону выхода. Собственная карета — лишь одна из привилегий главы Тайной Полиции.

Вирджиния устраивается поудобней, ёрзает на мягких сидениях, кладёт голову на плечо Волку и прикрывает глаза — она любит подремать в дороге.

— Мама ждёт, — бормочет она на грани бодрствования и сна, чувствуя, как родные руки ласково перебирают её волосы.

Сон её полон запаха гниющих яблок.


End file.
